Cross My Heart, Hope to Die
by Momo-Cherry
Summary: Sakura is a lonely sad human soul, and lucky for her Li is a ghost who must do a good deed if he wants to go to heaven. He must make her happy for him to cross over to heaven. Poor Sakura never did like ghosts, but she isn't taking crap from a bastard like him. Too bad that she's falling head over heels for a dead guy, but how exactly does he connect to her past? R


My first fanfiction on here! Yay! I hope you all enjoy, and its been a while since I've seen CCS so I'm sorry for any OOC-ness! Enjoy.

**Summary: **_Sakura is a lonely sad human soul, and lucky for her Li is a ghost who must do a good deed if he wants to go to heaven. He must make her happy for him to cross over to heaven. Poor Sakura never did like ghosts, but she isn't taking crap from a bastard like him. Too bad that she's falling (maybe) head over heels for a dead guy AU __Also, rating for language_

**Disclaimer:**_ Let me list somethings I don't own: good art skills, lots of money, Funimation, and CCS. _

**Chapter 1**

He opened his eyes slowly, but only to shut them again from the offending white light. He didn't know where he was and all he could register was the pain that racked his whole body. It felt like he was burning from the inside and out, and it hurt terribly. He realized, for some strange reason, that everything was quiet -deadly quiet. There was no sound heard, not an echo, not a voice. What made him even more worried were his memories for there were none. The only thing that made his breath quicken and his feet turn cold was that he didn't even know who _he_ was or even what his name was. How had he gotten here and why did it hurt to move? To speak?...

Was he dead?...

"Yes you are." The deep masculine voice shook him in fright, where had it come from? Who was it? It was quiet and he hadn't heard any footsteps near him. Maybe this person was there all along watching. His eyes shot open in realization, had he said he was dead? How did he even read his thoughts? The boy rolled over in pain grunting loudly. He heard the sound echo in, what seemed, a white room. It seemed to reach so far- like space There was nothing but emptiness and infinity. He suddenly stood and faced the kidnapper (or god) that had spoken to him.

"Who are you?" He asked slowly and carefully not trusting the stranger. The stranger laughed at the question, and the boy came up with the conclusion that he had this question a lot- or he was a tad crazy. He took this chance to study the strange man. He was young and tall with navy blue eyes that matched his short hair. He was wearing strange blue robes with strange designs, which frankly he didn't care much, but what was stranger was that he felt as though he knew the man before.

"Syaoran Li." The man said pushing up his glasses a smirk forming on his lips. He froze recognition flashing through his eyes- he knew that name. That was his name, right? He felt better (slightly) but he looked at the stranger with a confused glare. Why was he here and how did this man know him? If he knew his name maybe he could tell him if he knew..who he was?

"You didn't answer my question." He said grimly not flattering his glare. The man chuckled a smile ghosting on his lips, but for only merely seconds. His expression became serious and cold as he stared at Syaoran.

"My name is Eriol." He answered simply. "Before you keep asking any further question I am going to explain everything. So please, do not fret." Syaoran nodded slowly not moving from his spot. He remained tense and ready for any kind of action, after all, you should never trust a stranger. "Like I have said before, you are dead Syaoran." He glared at Eriol question forming at the tip of his tongue, but kept quiet. If he was dead shouldn't he be in heaven or hell? He didn't remember anything of his past so he didn't know what he was expecting (and hopefully it wasn't hell). However, he had a feeling that he probably was here because he wasn't going up... "You were a very bad person, so being the good people we are," He chuckled mysteriously before continuing,"We decided to give you a second chance."

"Why can't I remember anything?" Syaoran growled. Was he really believing all this crap this asshole was feeding him? He knew he was right, and he didn't like it one bit. He knew this man, Eriol, spoke the truth.

"Ah ah." Eriol shook his finger disapprovingly at the amber eyed boy,"No talking." Syaoran glared, but kept quiet. He felt as though he'd be doing that a lot from now on- glaring. "Now," Eriol snapped his fingers making a small blue notebook poof out of nowhere. Syaoran had to blink, what did he just witness? While Syaoran stared with a gaping jaw Eriol flipped through the pages silently like this was just something normal that happened everyday (it probably was). "Wow, you have a very bad record on here Mr. Li." Syaoran grunted in response. He didn't really give to shits about that. "Threatening, fist fights, cruel, oh my this won't do." Eriol sighed closing the book and Syaoran watched as it disappeared in another 'poof' of smoke. "You sure were quite the trouble maker! I'm afraid I cannot let you go to heaven with these new facts, but we can do something about them."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran crossed his arms. Hopefully this was all a dream (a very crazy dream).

"Mr. Li, if you want to go to heaven you're going to have to do a good deed." Eriol smiled kindly at the cold boy. The looks Syaoran sent him said it all- he didn't want to. "Maybe during your small quest you might regain some memories, Li. I am not sure how you lost them, and sadly I am not able to tell if I find out. When a person dies they are sent here to be judged. If the person is good they go to heaven, but if the person is bad they go to hell. However, the person has a choice of doing a good deed to go to heaven. They are assigned a person, or problem, and once completing it all their bad records will be erased." Syoran looked at the man curiously. If he wanted to go to heaven then he had to do a good deed? That sounded like bullshit to him, complete nonsense.

Eriol laughed lightly noticing Syoran's discomfort and inner battle," Want some advice? You should go at least try to do the good deed. I am very certain that it will help your memories." Syaoran grumbled, today was not his day. "Well what do you say?"

"Fine." Eriol beamed, but a mysterious twinkle shined in his eyes. Was he up to something?

"Perfect! I know just the person her name is..."

* * *

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Said 'Sakura' squeaked and jumped in surprise. She stared back at a middle-aged women with blonde hair and blue eyes; Mrs. Hayashi her Math teacher. Oh, how poor Sakura hated math. Mrs. Hayashi looked for every opportunity to get her in trouble! Today wasn't a good day to be daydreaming.

She looked around the classroom her cheeks flushing in a deep crimson red. Everyone was staring at her and some even snickered a little! It made her sad to think that Tomoyo wasn't here for her or to stand up to her. Tomoyo was her best friend, but she had to move two years ago to Hong Kong because of family business. Her mother owns a toy company, and their practically very rich, but she had no one for Tomoyo to stay behind with. So Tomoyo had left with the promise to come back. She chuckled, forgetting about even being in the classroom, and thought about her best friend. She was great with fashion and always called Sakura "kawaii". Tomoyo was really the only friend she had, all of her other friends also moved or did something else with their lives. And here she was, Sakura Kinomoto, trying to get through the last years of High School.

"Is there something funny you would like to share with the class?" She was drawn back once again to reality and felt sadness. Sakura was a writer who enjoyed her imagination. She would rather be daydreaming than stuck in reality and writing stories is where she found her freedom and her peace.

"No sorry sensei." She apologized lamely, and lucky for her just when the bell rang. At least Math was the last subject of the day and she didn't have any cheerleading practice.

She raced out of the classroom before Mrs. Hayashi could give her a detention again, why become a teacher if you don't like students? Sighing in her mind she quickly slipped on her skates and got out of there while stuffing everything into her bag, it's not like she was worried of tripping into anyone. She did this everyday and it was something she was pretty much used to. After singling the bag over her should she looked up at the cherry blossom trees and let laughter bubble out of her lips as she spinned in circles. The petals looked beautiful at this time of the year! Cherry blossoms were her favorites just like her mother. So again she let a little sadness consume her- bittersweet sadness. Sakura missed her mom, and she would do anything to have her. She died when she was very young so she doesn't remember much about her. However, her dad always kept many pictures around the house and it seemed to liven up everything. She couldn't be sad because she was happy of having such a great family (even if her brother was sort of a jerk! But he's just being protective).

She laughed at that, Touya would always be protective! A smile tugged on her lips as she suddenly had a flash back on a friend whose return she still awaits:

**_**Flash-Black** _**

_A young Sakura played in the sand box with her brother keeping an eye on her. It wasn't often she visited the park since her big brother and Father were always so busy. Luckily, Touya didn't have to work today! She giggled at Touya who sat uncomfortably on one of the benches with two other women at his side. He seemed annoyed, poor Touya._

_She stood ready to tell her brother that she wanted to go home when something peculiar caught her eye. It was a boy around her age with dark auburn hair, he seemed annoyed like Touya. He was leaning against a tree with his eyes close and his arms crossed over his chest. It made him look old! Sakura deciding that she wanted to make a new friend and make him happy. With that decision in mind she approached him carefully and quietly. The girl really had no idea what to say! She shuffled nervously on her feet while looking at her feet, maybe this was a bad idea?_

_"What do you want?" The boy asked coldly glaring at her with intense amber eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she beamed at him leaning in closer and making the boy blush furiously. _

_"Your eyes are really pretty!" The boy seemed taken aback and tried glaring at the girl, but alas he couldn't bring himself to do it. He huffed and looked away with a red face deciding best to ignore the crazy girl. _

_"Whatever." He said quietly averting his gaze from hers. Sakura pouted childishly why was he being so mean!? "Your eyes are pretty too..." He mumbled even more quieter than before his face turning, if possible, into an even darker shade of red. _

_Sakura laughed and dragged the boy with her towards the sandbox. They had fun all day and they played, but soon after that Sakura had learned that he was going back to Hong Kong the next day. She remembered crying not wanting her new friend to go, but he had promised to return. Touya wasn't very happy at all. In fact he fought with the boy a lot and called brat, but Sakura didn't mind she had made a new friend. _

_****end of Flash Back** **_

Sakura frowned, now that she thinks about it she doesn't even remember the boy's name. So why after all of those years did she still await his return? It was strange. She fumbled with her keys and opened the door shouting her arrival, but only silence answered her. Her Father and Touya must be at work again. She smiled at the note on the fridge that talked about them being late so she had to cook her own dinner, but she decided to do that later. First a hot bath and some relaxation. After a terribly long day at school that's all Sakura needed.

Sakura made her way up the stairs, petting her pet Kero a long the way, and opened the door of her room. She froze and stared back at a pair of amber eyes that blinked back at her. Sakura blinked rapidly looking up and down examining the person who stared back at her with an immense glare. The person was floating in a lotus position.

Wait what?

She did a double take looking down again, and sure enough she had been right. It was _floating_ in a lotus position right at her bed room door! It took everything she had not to faint, but not enough because she still screamed.

* * *

_Ta-da! How was that? Was it good? Leave a review please? I'd love to hear what you think! Should I continue? ^_^ _

_~Momo~_


End file.
